


The Bet

by Darkinfamous



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Interspecies Sex, Multi, Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkinfamous/pseuds/Darkinfamous
Summary: When Fangmeyer challenges Nick into proving his skills under the sheets, what happens in her apartment leads to an unexpected series of hot events for our heroes.A bunch of smutty one-shots, sometimes connected by a plot, sometimes not, featuring our favourite Zootopia characters. Rated M for smut and some language.





	The Bet

**Downtown. 6;57 p.m.**

  
It started with a bet.

  
Jessica Fangmeyer watched as the fox in front of her grabbed the bag of ice on the table and carefully put it over his black eye. He was clearly annoyed, probably a little moody too. But it was strangely interesting for her the way he was taking care of his wound. It was almost hot, actually, and that was weird considering she was the one responsible of said wounds. Nick puffed.

  
“You should take a picture. It’ll last longer”.

  
The feline giggled softly. Yeah, she was right. The fox was definitely pissed off. How cute.

  
“Sorry. It’s just funny to see the great Nick Wilde out of his element.”

  
“I’m not out of my element” he answered, “Everybody loses a bet, once in a while. Just tell me what do you want me to do and finish it.”

  
The tigress didn’t say anything. She put her elbows over the table and leaned her chin over her paws. It was the first time of her life she had some power over a male, even if it was out of her kind. Ok, that power came from a stupid bet and it was nothing more than a joke that he could even refuse to follow, but she knew he wasn’t going to do it. It was a question of honor. So, he was hers.

  
Just a bit.

  
“I’m a little confused, actually.” she purred, a little smirk over her face “You were holding your own pretty good, until Wolford started to yell there was no way you could be beaten up by some ‘pussy’”.

  
Nick raised an eyebrow, the bag still pressed against the eye. He looked almost confused for some seconds, then chuckled silently and put the bag over the table.

  
“You think I lost the match because I didn’t want to confirm a stereotype?”.

  
“Judy thought so. Told me it was something you would do”.

  
The fox snorted.

  
“Well, that’s pretty offensive, thinking she knows what I would and what I wouldn’t do”.

  
“So you didn’t? Cause if you did…”

  
“If I did something, I’d already told you. I wouldn’t voluntarily risk a public humiliation after another. If Judy knows so much about me, she should know that too.”

  
Fangmeyer flicked her short ears back. Nick had got out of the academy top of his class. Knowing she could beat him down was a good, if unexpected ego boost.

  
“It’s confirmed, then” she said, poking the astonished fox’s nose with a finger “I have Nick Wilde all for myself”.

  
The tod rolled his eyes up and pushed her paws away.

  
“Yeah, I’d be glad to have me all for myself too. Just be quiet, ok? You’re acting like a cub”.

  
“You tell me _I'_ _m_  acting like a cub? You do it all the time.”

  
“Hey, my childhood sucked. I’m justified.”

  
The tigress’s eyes softened. Nick had never talked about himself or his past at all. Never. The only one who could say to know something about him was Judy, and even she didn’t know more than what Nick wanted her to know. It was the first time the fox opened a little window over his past to someone who wasn’t the first bunny cop in Zootopia. It was literally an event to remember.

  
“Really?” she asked. Nick cringed. Okay, maybe it didn’t look like a question formulated in that way, but she wasn’t asking it to him just to gossip around. She really was interested to know it. After two years in the force, the fox had solved many cases and demonstrated more than once a knowledge of the city that nobody, not even chief Bogo, could ever reach.

  
“That’s quite weird, you know.” she said, trying to drive the conversation in her way “This is the first time you tell me something about yourself… I don’t know anything at all. Maybe I should command you to tell me all the dirty secret in your wardrobe and finally solve the Nick Wilde enigma.”

  
“I don’t think it’s really worth it.” Nick said, putting a smile on his face and quickly recovering his savoir-faire “I mean, I’m a fox. All foxes have a messed up childhood. Mine was better than others, actually. Way better. There’s no need to waste an opportunity like this to hear something that’ll just bother you.”

  
Fangmeyer huffed. She wasn’t really going to force him into saying anything if he didn’t want to, but she had thought a little teasing from her part could help him to loosen up a little. She had been wrong, of course. No big deal anyway. There would be many more occasions, she was sure about it.

  
“Ok, you don’t want to talk about that argument. No problem…I could make you do something, then. Maybe force you to wear a dress.”

Nick groaned.

  
“We said _no_ public humiliation”.

  
“Who told you I’d show it to someone? It’d be for my own amusement. And I bet you’d look good in it”.

  
“I look good in everything, but looking good _in a dress_ isn’t something I’m fighting for.”

  
“Yeah, yeah. Ok. Let me think about it…”

  
It was harder than she had thought. She wasn’t going to make him do something he didn’t want to do or that could humiliate him, but she was still interested in knowing something of his past. If she asked him something about it, was he going to answer truthfully? Foxes are good liars, after all. Ok, it was a stereotype, but nobody said some stereotype aren’t true. He would probably tell her some stupid invented speech. She had to find a way to make him talk without scaring him. But she needed time…

  
A rumble out of the bar make her ears tremble. The two mammals turned their heads towards the windows and saw the first raindrops splashing against the asphalt. _Perfect_ , she thought.

  
“You want to come to my place?”

  
Nick looked at her.

  
“What?”

  
“It’s gonna rain soon.” Jessica said, pointing a finger up the sky. Then looked again and raised an eyebrow. “I think it’s going to rain _pretty hard_ , actually. I know that foxes aren’t that tough against storms. My apartment is just after this alley”.

  
Nick stood up from the seat.

  
“I guess it would be nice. But I know you have something up for me in your mind, so you pay the bills.”

  
_Aw, fuck it._

* * *

 

Fangmeyer’s place was an apartment in Acacia avenue. It wasn’t very big, not for her anyway, and it had been some years since she thought about moving on. Nick offered to help her, for he knew every salesman in the city. She hummed.

  
“Are you trying to make me forget about the bet?”

  
He was, of course. She wouldn’t expect any less from him. The fox smiled.

  
“You wound me, stripes. I was just trying to be nice.”

  
“Well, don’t do it anymore. Doesn’t suit you very well.”

  
Nick laughed and walked in the living room as the tigress closed the door, telling him to have a seat the couch, while she grabbed some drinks. Well, they weren’t really drinks. She was teetotaler, and considering she wasn’t expecting any visitors she just had some homemade lemonade and a bottle of soda.

  
_I don’t think it’d be a problem. Never seen Nick making a fuss over what he drinks._

  
Yeah, she was definitely right. What an easy guy, that Nick. If he wasn’t a sarcastic asshole, she could almost be happy he was her friend.

  
The tigress grabbed the lemonade and got back to the living room, finding the fox laughing his ass off. Fangmeyer raised her eyebrows.

  
“What are you laughing for?” she asked. The fox turned towards her and showed her the book without even stopping laughing. Fangmeyer froze on the spot, blushing furiously under her fur. She knew that book very well...

  
“Seriously?” Nick said, turning the novel in his paws “’ _Fifty shades of gray?_ ’ This is the kind of stuff you read? What are you, sixteen?”

  
“You don’t ask a lady’s age!” she replied, growling “and I don’t remember giving you the right to poke in my stuff!”

  
The tigress marched over him, dripping shame from her fur, and finally grabbed the book out of his paw. Nick let her do it, still too occupied keeping his shit–eating grin on his face.

  
“I didn’t ‘poke’ at all. I was just giving a look over the shelves and my eyes _accidentally_ fell over it. I mean, who keeps erotic novels over random shelves?”

  
“You want me to believe that you don’t have porn all around your apartment?!”

  
“In my apartment? Of course. All males do it. It establishes our rights over the territory. But in my living room? Jeez. Did you take me for a maniac or something?”

  
The feline sighed exasperatedly and launched the book in a corner of the room, immediately regretting it after. It costed her twenty bucks, after all. She sat over the couch, put the bottle over the table and looked at him with her best killer-gaze.

  
“If you talk with someone about it, I swear, I’ll kill you.”

  
The fox laughed again, not showing an inch of fear. Well, she could understand it. Pretty difficult to be scared of someone who reads that novels, even if it’s the kind of mammal who’s seven feet tall.

  
“Chill, stripes. No need to be so brutal. Nobody wants to do anything here. Just interested in knowing why such a sweet and attractive female like yourself reads third-class books.”

  
She hummed.

  
“You’re not funny.” _And compliments don’t work with me, buddy._

  
Nick sighed.

  
“No, I’m not. But seriously, what the hell are you doing with this stuff here?”

  
The tigress hissed.

  
“I have my needs, too”.

  
“Ok, I get it, but this? I don’t think Zootopia is lacking in male tigers. Or lions. Or every other kind of big kitties. I mean, we passed a couple of them just walking down the street.”

  
Jessica huffed and shook her head. It was exactly like she thought. He didn’t get it.

  
“You wouldn’t understand”.

  
“You sure? I’m pretty clever. I convinced a wolf to spend the night with me just greeting her once.”

  
Jessica’s eyebrows raised.

  
“Seriously?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“How?”

  
“She was a nympho.”

  
The feline snorted. She should have seen it coming. After a joke like that, she was less willing to talk about it than ever. Jessica thought about turning the argument about the bet, and then something shut her up. Why should she? Okay, maybe Nick wasn’t the best one to talk about it, but he still wanted to listen to her. It was the first time a male wanted to know about her own troubles without asking for sex first.

  
“Look,” she sighed, not sure about where she had to start, “the problem is that our males are pretty proud. They don’t like to be with a female who could kick their asses if she wants” she explained, and then started to drink a glass of lemonade. Nick scratched his neck.

  
“You mean you kick your boyfriends’ asses?”

  
She almost choked.

  
“What the - _cough_ \- heck? Of course I don’t! I mean, I never… just who the hell you think I am? I’m talking hypothetically, ok? I’m a police officer; I’m trained, so I could beat them up if I want…”

  
“I don’t know, stripes. It looks like an inferiority complex to me.”

  
“Shut up! I’m just saying that our males don’t like to stay with a female that’s stronger than them. OK?”

  
Nick smiled and sat next to her. He looked perfectly relaxed on the couch. Jessica was sure he was enjoying that conversation much more than her. He probably found her very funny to tease, too, because his nose was twitching. At least she thought it was. Why his nose was twitching that way? She thought he smelled something. But tigers have a good sense of smell too and she didn’t feel anything at that moment.

  
“You know, that’s a problem many guys have.” Nick explained. He sounded almost serious. “Dear old male ego. It has ruined almost as many relationships as females’ fixation to kiss their partners after a blowjob.”

  
“That was just mean” she said, as to scold him. The fox chuckled.

  
“Hey, this is how things work with me. Never said I am politically correct.”

  
The tigress stayed silent. She didn’t like the turn that conversation was taking. He took it just as another way to tease her. She had to find a way to change subject making it looks like a casual thing…maybe tease him back, too? Judy was really good at it. Jeez, where’s that bunny when you need her?

  
“You really find me attractive?” she asked. Well, it wasn’t the stealthiest way to change a conversation she had ever seen, but it was the first thing that got out of her mind. Nick blinked in her direction, looking at her with critic eyes.

  
_Great. Now I’m gonna get fooled around again_ …

  
“Yeah, of course” he replied “You have a nice ass.”

  
“What?”

  
“Oh, sorry” he replied, grinning, “did I have to say beautiful eyes?”

  
The tiger growled. Well, the tod had made her a compliment, but in the end he was still shitting her. And her ass, seriously. Weren’t foxes supposed to be charming?

  
“Can’t you come out with something more original?”

  
“Don’t know, honestly. I only have that in mind right now.”

  
Fangmeyer sighed, delusion dripping from every pour. The feline relaxed her back against the couch, defeated.

  
“You’re terrible.”

  
Nick laughed.

  
“C’mon, don’t be like that. You really are beautiful, you know. I’m sure that one day you’ll find a virile, good guy with big moustache and striped pants to make you into the nice house queen you want to be.”

  
_Great. I’ll turn into my mother. The nightmares…_

  
“Har har, thanks” she mocked, her eyes darting in his direction “and how the hell I’m supposed to go through mating season, meanwhile?”

  
“Well, that’s what they invented dating sites for.” Nick said, faking a serious expression over his face and crossing his arms under his head. The fox turned the muzzle towards her and blinked. “And if that goes bad, well, I would never say no to helping a friend in a time of need.”

  
Jessica looked in his eyes for some seconds. Her face was a marble mask, gazing him like she had just seen a ghost. The snarky grin over Nick’s face slowly started to dismount. The fox didn’t look too sure about her reaction. But when the tigress finally started to laugh, his smirk definitively fell off.

  
“Ah, whoa. Okay,” he mumbled, eyebrows crossed over his forehead “Something tells me you’re laughing about it for the wrong reason?”

  
The feline kept laughing like he had just told the most hilarious joke in the world. Finally done, the tigress dried the tears formed in the corners of her eyes and looked at him, a little smile still deforming her lips.

  
“S-sorry. It was just too funny. Jeez, even the expression on your face…”

  
“Well, I didn’t think it was that good of a joke. Cool.”

  
“It wasn’t for the joke, actually,” she replied, still giggling under her whiskers and putting other lemonade in her glass “I just can’t picture you and me together.”

  
“There are nicer ways to tell a guy he isn’t your type” he complained, looking genuinely pissed off. Fangmeyer sighed. Was he really incapable to get it, or just trying to fool her again?

  
“That’s not it, silly. I like your style. It wouldn’t be bad if you were a little less sarcastic, but that’s not a big deal. It’s just, how can I say it without sounding offensive? I just don’t think we are…compatible. That’s it.”

  
The tigress would have wanted a camera just to take a picture of Nick’s face in that moment. The fox’s jaw was dropped and his ears were so low over his skull they looked like they were going to fall off. She felt a little bad, actually. But it was still hilarious.

  
“What in the hell do you mean by that?” he asked. Jessica shrugged.

  
“Aw, c’mon. You know exactly what I mean. You’re not even half of me! How’s it supposed to work?”

  
The tigress sipped from her glass of lemonade. She knew she was being meaner than was necessarily, but even an idiot could see thebefffect it was havi on the fox. The mix of hurt and wounded pride in his eyes while they were talking was both cute and hilarious. He looked almost like a kit. Well, his size was the same of a ten years old tiger, so it actually made sense.

  
The fox hadn’t even tried to reply at her last allusion. He just stared at her, a spaced-out expression over his face, then suddenly seemed to recover lucidity. Nick smiled widely, as if he knew something she didn’t, and slowly loosened his tie.

  
“Is that so, hm?” he said, rhetorically “I guess you’re right. I would be no match for you. But maybe we can see how right you are? Who knows, maybe I could surprise you.”

  
Fangmeyer raised an eyebrow.

  
“Careful, Wilde. If I remember right, it’s more or less the same thing you said before you got your ass whipped.”

  
“That doesn’t count. Paw-to-paw combat has never been my thing.”

  
“Should I think sex is, then?”

  
“Well, maybe. It’d be more interesting if you tried to discover it yourself.”

  
Fangmeyers’ heart pumped inside her chest, and for the first time she felt the air in the room was hard to breath. A well-known heat was flowing through the female’s body, slowly rising from the soft area under her lower belly. It had been so long since she just had the chance to talk with a male, that it made her feel that form of excitement. It wasn’t just her heat. It was the competition. A type of domination she couldn’t find in the ring. She didn’t know If the fox could feel it too, his real emotions too hard to recognize though that charming smile of his. The only thing she knew, was that all he had needed to make her burn, were some passive-aggressive lines and a sly grin on his face.

  
He was propositioning her to fuck. They weren’t together, just friend drinking lemonade in her apartment. She was a cop and knew it could be considered as sexual harassment. She even thought about walking him out of their apartment, but she knew what would happen next. An entire evening closed in her room, masturbating furiously under the covers until she couldn’t feel her fingers anymore.

  
It wasn’t worth it.

  
“OK” she agreed, putting the glass over the little coffee-table “We’ll do it. Just because I want to see you making a fool of yourself again. But I make the rules. It’s your punishment for losing the bet.”

  
“I suppose you’re right. Let’s hear them.”

  
“First off, you can use only your paws and your tongue”.

  
He shrugged.

  
“No problem. What else?”

  
“You can’t please yourself”.

  
The fox’ eyes widened. _He didn’t see this coming_ , she thought, satisfied.

  
“Why?” Nick asked.

  
‘You’re the one trying to please me, not the other way around. If I’m satisfied, then I could think about giving you something back… not sure about it, though.”

  
Nick huffed. It was pretty unfair, even from her point of view, but there were reasons. It was a good motivation for him to give her all he had. First, he had to be very motivated because his tongue looked so tiny, even compared to the rest, that she was struggling not to laugh at how assured the situation was. Second, she found it funny. Yeah, it wasn’t a good reason, but that’s how things were. Nobody said she had to be polite.  
The fox shook his head and stood up.

  
“This looks more like a BDSM session than a challenge, but I’m not going to come back from what I’ve said. There’s a market around here?”

  
“Uh…yeah, just in the other side of the street. why?”.

  
“Every mouth needs some preparation, sang the bards during their exhibitions.” he replied, moving to the door with his mouth’s corners curved into a sly grin “Can’t do my job without a stretched tongue, can I?”

  
His words gave her another thrill over the backbone. Fangmeyer pressed her legs one against the other to suppress the urge to touch herself, the image suggested by the fox slowly crippling in her mind.

  
“Can I be sure you’ll come back, if I let you go away?”

  
“Am I going find you naked in your bedroom if I do?”

  
The tigress blinked.

  
“…Y-yes?”

  
“Then there’s no doubt I’ll be back.” he assured.

  
The tod opened the door and walked out of the apartment.

  
Once she was sure the fox was gone, Jessica ran to her bedroom and jumped over the bed. Crossing her arms, she pulled the edges of her shirt, up and over her head and unceremoniously threw it into a corner of the room, immediately followed by the bra. Her breasts came out bouncing, producing the meaty sounds of well-toned flesh slapping against her chest, her red nipples standing hard through the fur.

The smell of her skin started to inundate the air, sweet and penetrating, making her own nose twitch. She kicked her trousers away with a growl, sending them to the join her top and bra.  
The tigress opened her legs wide and slowly started to move her paws to her soaked panties. She was already wet, to the point of the pink flesh under that tight piece of silky cloth, was pulsating, her swollen labia clearly visible beneath her sodden panties. She was ready to take them off, but then stopped. A thought made its way through her sex-addled mind. How good it would be to have Nick rip them off? With his teeth, maybe?

  
_God, that’d be hot_ , she thought.

  
Nick wasn’t a tiger, he wasn’t even a feline, but he was still cute. Even attractive. Maybe she still could enjoy it, just a little.

  
In the end, she left the panties where they were. And even if the need to touch herself was pure torture, she didn’t do it not to make things easier for him.

  
_Just make it quick. Damn foxes._

* * *

  
Nick walked out of the market with a six-pack in his right paw, smiling to himself. He was having fun. It had been a while since the last time, and he was actually worried about being a little out of shape, but his tricks were still with him.

  
Already under Jessica’s apartment, the fox stopped under a balcony not to get soaked by the rain, opened a beer and slowly started to drink it. He raised his head and put a paw over his neck, slowly moving the tongue to direction the alcohol down his throat.

  
His phone rang. Nick swallowed the last bit of liquid and pulled it out of his pocket.

  
“Hey, Fin.” he started, burning a little “What do you want at this hour of the evening?”

  
_“How the fuck did you know it was me?”_

  
“You’re the only one who calls me every time I’m gonna do something cool. What’s the problem now?”

  
_“Look, remember that cheetah from two weeks ago? The one with the bracelet?”_

  
“Oh, yeah. You said you wanted to have fun with her.”

  
“ _Yes, I did. And don’t say “her”, cause it turned out to be a “him_ ”.

  
Nick chuckled.

  
“ _Are you kidding me?_ ”

  
“ _No. And don’t laugh, you bastard. That faggot didn’t even try to tell me he was a transvestite, he just dropped it on my face before I could say “ah”._

  
“Aw, thanks. That was something I really needed to know.”

  
“ _Don’t be an ass now, ok? I’m inviting you for some fun. I discovered the cocksucker has a brother who runs a restaurant in Sahara Square. I’m gonna get it on fire with some friends. You wanna-“_.

  
“Finn, if tomorrow I hear from the news a restaurant had just been burned down by a bunch of mentally instable jerks I’ll dump your sorry ass in jail until it gets rotten over your head”.

  
“ _Aw, c’mon! That asshole tried to fuck me in the arse!”_

  
“Couldn’t you ask his name before bringing him into your van?”

  
_“He told me his name was Sam! I met a lot of women named Sam!”_

  
“Couldn’t you ask his complete name?”

  
The fennec grunted.

  
_“Everybody’s good at making criticism.”_

  
Nick shook his head, then took another bottle and raised his head to see if the lights in Fangmeyer’s apartment where still on. No, they weren’t. She had to be in the bedroom.

  
“Look, buddy, I’m sorry for your trauma and all, but I have to go. There’s a girl in desperate need for me just three floors from where I am”.

  
“ _Fuck, really? You have a prey and I don’t?”_

  
“It looks like that”.

  
“ _God, the world is fucking collapsing...You gonna share?”_

  
“Fuck off, Finn. I don’t think she’s your type. She’s a cop.”

  
“ _Aw shit! You’re finally smashing the bunny!”_

  
_“_ She isn’t Judy.”

  
_“Ah, so this is how things are. You stay for some time with the cops and then you can fuck only their females? That’s brainwashing!”_

  
_“_ Yeah, whatever. I’m going now.”

  
“ _Oh wait, wait! Is it her first time with a fox?”_

  
The fox smirked.

  
“Definitely.”

  
“ _Fuck. Girl’s in for a ride. Go easy on her, she doesn’t know what she’s doing.”_

  
“It wouldn’t be funny, would it?”

  
Nick closed the call. The fox drank the second bottle of beer, then smacked his lips and opened the door.

* * *

  
Fangmeyer was annoyed.

  
The excitation had been on her until the fifth minute. Then it quickly started to fade, dropping at each minute passed. She was still aroused, okay, but it was nothing worth to notice. She had started to touch herself a little around the edges of her panties, just not to lose all the desire. She was starting to think the fox had just played her.

  
His loss. _Once at the district I’ll tell everybody he left me hanging around like an idiot. We’ll see who laughs at the end._

  
The noise of a door opening made her ears lay back over her head.

  
_Shit_.

  
A sound of footsteps over the floor made her shiver. The fox dropped something heavy over the table, then she heard a metallic sound. He was unzipping his pants.

  
Her legs trembled.

  
More steps across the floor. The heat was flowing all over her, her sex slowly starting to burn again. The panties felt too tight for the second time, and the last seconds that passed before he reached the door seemed like an eternity.

  
The bedroom’s door opened, and the fox stepped in. The tigress imagined the impact she was having over him right now, seeing her lying over the bed completely helpless. Well, not completely, she still was a cop, but it was hotter pretending she was.

  
“Well well well” he said, “What do we have here?”

  
“A pissed off tigress" she mumbled "That’s what you have.”

  
Nick chuckled in the darkness. Fangmeyer had been right, he was already naked. She didn’t fail to notice he still didn’t have an erection. Not even the point was out of the sheath. She felt a little ashamed, knowing that she had got wet again just hearing his steps across the floor.

  
The fox walked towards her, his dilated nose and sniffing the air. The feline had been in there with the door closed for so long that the aroma of her heat filled the room. She didn’t know how similar the smell of aroused tigress could be to the smell of a vixen in heat, but the tod seemed to like it.

  
“I made you wait a little, hm?”

  
“A lot more than a little. I was thinking you had finally accepted the truth and went back home, before you got another humiliating defeat”.

  
The fox spread his paws.

  
“I guess you were wrong, then.”

  
He jumped over the bed and slowly approached her legs. The tigress knew he had a good night vision, too, and she saw he was keeping an eye in the middle of her thighs. Her secretions were running freely over the mattress and they hadn’t even started, yet.

  
“I didn’t know female tigers could get that wet.” he said, slowly reaching her belly.

  
“F-felines are lustful from nature.” she muttered, his paws softly touching her groin. His fingers were so light against her fur, at the point she almost couldn’t feel it but still advert the pleasure of his touch. He knew what he was doing, and he knew it very well.  
For the first time, she wasn’t sure any more about what was going to happen anymore.

  
“Hmm” Nick whispered “What do you have here? You still have your panties on. Did you think I could rip them off?”

  
“No” she replied, “I thought you could rip them off… with your teeth.”

  
He chuckled.

  
“You’re very bad.”

  
The fox pushed his mouth away from her pussy and climbed to her chest. He dropped over his knees and carefully put his finger around her nipples. The tigress saw his eyes sparkling.

  
“How long did you want to hide these from me?”

  
“I-I’ll do it right now if you don’t stop talking like a fucking porn star” she replied, her paws grasping the sheets.

  
“I thought you liked it.” he said, pinching her nipples.

  
“I do” she moaned, sparkles of pleasure rose from her chest, “That’s the problem”.

  
Nick spread his fingers and sunk his paws over the throbbing flesh under him. Jessica moaned again, this time louder, much to Nick’s satisfaction. The predatory smile on his muzzle was wide open as he started to play with them, sinking his finger deeper, and the tigress didn’t know if she had to be scared or turned on while he mercilessly worked her over.

  
“You know, I think I’ve been enough of a jerk for the evening”.

  
She had almost found the force to ask him what he meant by that, but the fox placed his lips over hers and pushed his tongue into her mouth. Her eyes widened. She didn’t expect a kiss on the lips. She didn’t even take it in count. It was something she felt too intimate to do it with a…how could she call him? Friend with benefits? It didn’t sound right.

  
But fuck buddy or not, it was finally time she showed some dominance too. Her tongue was way bigger than his, so there was basically no match. The feline pushed him back and took charge over it. Their tongue danced in their mouths, saliva slowly dropping from the corner of their lips.  
The tigress broke for a second. It took two minutes before she could collect the will to do it. His tongue felt better than any tiger’s she had ever had, but there was something off.

  
“You taste like beer.” she said.

  
“I know. I drank a couple of bottles before coming here”.

  
‘Couldn’t you avoid it?”

  
“Nah. But don’t worry. I can make it square now”.

  
The fox backed off over her breasts. He pushed them one against the other, licking his lips and enjoying the thrills that the squishy sounds of her sweaty flesh was giving him. He took one of them in a paw (well, whatever could fit in it, at least) and lowered his muzzle over the other. Jessica shivered.

  
Nick started to make little circles around the nipple with his tongue, trying his best to be gentle. He had a perfect control over his mouth, while using his paws to milk her breasts as he wanted, wrapping the fingers around the base and slowly raising from here. When the fox stopped licking and started to use his lips, she moaned through her clenched teeth and wrapped her arms around his torso.

  
She lowered widened eyes to look at Nick and saw him sucking slowly, patently, licking the nipples clean from her sweat and leaving a little bit of saliva drooling freely over them. Whenever he felt like he was done with a nipple he quickly passed to the other, not without focusing his paws’ use over the one he had just left. Each second that passed, his manners increased or roughened, and the fire between Fangmeyer’s legs burned harder.  
Nick bit one of her nipples and raised his head until it popped out of his mouth. The nipple bounced over her chest and a bit of sweat flew in the air. This time the tigress’s moans turned in a loud little cry. Nick locked his lips and softly slapped her breast with a paw.

  
“So? What do you think about it?” he asked, pinching the fur around her aureolas “not bad for a little fox, right?”

  
She tried to growl, but what came out was just a very loud purr. She had to admit it, he knew how to please a female.

  
“I d-don’t (shit) I don’t know about that" she joked, decided not to give up "I still have m-my panties on.”

  
“Yeeeah. Not for long.”

  
Nick backed off onto the mattress; adjusting his position a little to be more comfortable, then put his paws over her knees and buried his muzzle between her thighs, breathing in the scent of her femininity.

  
“So” he whispered down there “You wanted me to rip these off?”

  
“Well, I-I…”

  
She stopped talking when she felt the fox’s teeth closing over the silky cloth of her panties. The sound of the silk ripping excited her. Her whole body trembled, and the tigress wasn’t able to understand if it was a reaction for having sharp teeth against the most sensitive spot of her body, or just a rush of adrenaline and excitement.

  
Nick shook his head, shredding her panties as he did so.

  
“Jesus".

  
Her pussy was completely swollen, the puffed lips spasmodically pulsating. The deep shade of red over them told him that she was horny to the point of being almost ready to burst. Her juices were flowing copiously and he hadn’t even touched it.  
Feeling the adrenaline rushing in his veins, the fox spread her labia with two fingers, ignoring the little growls and squeals of the tigress, slowly neared his nose to her sex. He sniffed, and his head started to spin a little. It was intoxicating.

  
“Well, this is surely stronger than any vixen I’ve ever felt.”

  
Fangmeyer’s panting increased. Chuckling a little, the fox opened his mouth and gave a tiny lick to her erect clitoris, in the middle of that quivering flesh.

  
Jessica threw her head back and roared, closing her eyes shut. The tension accumulated in her body exploded in that first orgasm and exploded from her along with a spurt of fluids. Even if a little surprised by how quickly she came, the fox licked it before it could fall over the matters. He was feeling the pressure too, now, and his sheath was starting to move and throbbed between his legs. A bit of pre-cum dropped from the tip of his dick and dripped to the bed.

  
“Well, that was quick…I’ll take that as a compliment. Should we end this here?” he asked, licking her fluids from his lips. The tigress breathed hard for some seconds, then raised her head towards him.

  
“S-shut up and lick my pussy”

  
The fox smirked.

  
“Your wish is my command, mistress. Just remember it’s my turn later.”

  
Fangmeyer leaned her head down sighing pleasantly as she felt Nick lowering on her sex again. The fox looked at it with critical eyes, then put his paws over her groin and started to press.

  
“W-What are you doing?”.

  
“I can’t go straight over your clit, sweetheart. I must warm you up a little.”

  
“I’m already warmed up…”

  
“Don’t know if orgasms count as warm up. Just let me work down here, hmmm?”

  
She did. The tod kept massaging the soaked fur around her pussy, once in a while licking away the hot fluids dropping out of it. His fingers gently pressed over her groin, never really touching the swollen sex, obeserving the reaction his fingers gave to her labia.  
When the feline got out a moan that was more a squeak, Nick decided it was enough. The fox widened his muzzle and let his tongue out, giving a long, deep lick to the warm flesh between her lips. Fangmeyer yelped, unintentionally pushing her belly towards the roof as the first sparkle of pleasure rushed through her body. Nick grabbed the tigress by the sides and kept licking. She even asked him to stop, once, because the feeling was becoming “too much”, but the request was just a muttered whispers in his ears and sounded so false he just kept moving his tongue like nothing had happened.

  
The tigress passed the next minutes moaning and yelling, her eyes shut behind the clenched eyelids. The fox’s tongue was so small, so little, but some way every time he moved it a new sparkle of pleasure exploded in her mind. It was like he knew all the right points even better than her, licking just where she needed to be licked and sucked just in the way the fox knew he could get more of her fluids. Most of males thought of cunnilingus like it was something gross or degrading, but not Nick. He was giving her all he had, not holding out an inch, licking her sex like it was a dessert in a free buffet, drinking satisfaction from her sweet juices like they were champagne. And those juices were flowing a lot, because every time his tongue hit a particularly sensitive spot, he was gifted by a rather noticeably amount of her nectar. Every spurt was announced by something that was a mild-way between a scream and a growl. It was the only externalization (aside the almost non-stop, spasmodically kicking of her legs) of what she could lately describe as a series of eager little orgasms.

  
The very small part of the tigress’ brain still capable of thinking straight grew excited as her body felt the fox’s tongue slowly raising from the base of her sex to the clit. Nick swallowed the last amount of her boiling secretions and focused his eyes over the little, red shape of the most sensitive part of her entire body.

  
“You better find something to hold on to.” he said theatrically. Something in her mind that could still comprehend words understood what he meant and grabbed the bed sheets so hard that Nick heard them ripping.

  
Then he gave her a long, slow lick over her clit and the already warm fire in her lower region started to burn like a flame.

  
Nick passed over five minutes, licking and giving soft bites to the hypersensitive flesh, giving her a feeling of unsatisfied pleasure that she could almost consider as torture, just to finally close his lips over it and starting to suck with wet and loud sounds that, she was sure, had no other reason than improve the already overwhelming pleasure she was getting out of the tod’s actions.

  
“Don’t hold back.” he said, stopping sucking for a second, “I like to hear your moans.”

  
_Suck suck, pump pump._ The fox kept sucking her while slowly penetrating the lower part of her pussy with his fingers. One or two weren’t enough, so he quickly started to work her with all his fingers while using the thumb of the other paw to massage the area under the clitoris and the other immediately over it.  
The fire in Jessica’s belly was becoming a hell. The tigress growled and grabbed Nick’s head with both her paws. The fox had probably predicted it, because he didn’t seem surprised at all. He just kept sucking and biting, loving the blissful moans she was intoning over and over.

  
Then, Fangmeyer’s legs kicked together against the air, and a new spurt of fluids started to fall from Nick’s mouth. The same thing happened a second time, and then a third.

  
“Nick”, she mumbled, grabbing the fur over his head at the point it hurt “Nick… _Oh God_ …”

  
The fox understood what she was saying even without even really hearing it, and gave a final bite that made the tigress’ body clinch for all its length. Waves of pleasure started to run through her mind and body, blurring her eyes and forcing her mouth open in a silent cry. The orgasm hit hard and her fluids exploded out of her, a waterfall so copious and abundant it seemed to never stop. But even at its worse, when she was just screaming and moving uncontrollably over the bed, Nick kept sucking and biting. He had decided to make it as long as he could for her, and even if he desperately wanted to drink some of that goodness, he didn’t, because it would have meant he’d have had to stop pleasuring her. And that was something he couldn’t do anymore, even if he wanted to.

  
Soon, her fluids started dripping from his mouth to his chest, wetting the cream-colored fur of his torso and turning it into a mess. Even in that situation, with the heart running in his chest and her heat pressed against his muzzle, the fox couldn’t help but starting to think about a joke to say once he was done.

  
The first orgasm slowly faded, just to turn into a second under the expert job of the fox’s tongue, and it went on until neither of the two tried to count them anymore. It was just one long, endless pleasure that seemed to have no end. But all the things have to end, and when Nick started to hear the tigress screaming and crying, begging him to stop because she couldn’t take it anymore, the fox forced one last squirt out of her sex and then pushed his muzzle away.

  
And then silence. Fangmeyer just collapsed over the bed, not strong enough to move after the orgasms Nick had given her.  
Painting heavily, the fox rolled over to his knees and tried to clean his muzzle from the juices over his fur (impossible task, considering what a mess it was) and looked at the tigress. Her eyes were red, little strings off tears falling from the corners, her mouth open wide, desperately trying to supply he body with oxygen.

  
Nick watched her for some seconds, admiring the result of his work, not without a huge amount of egoistic, foolish and utterly shameful male satisfaction. He was satisfied that he had finally proven her wrong. Then the realization of being an asshole hit him hard, and the tod slowly moved to her muzzle.

  
“Hey?” he said, his tongue aching for what it had gone through. “Hey, stripes. You okay?”

  
Jessica didn’t answer. The feline turned her head towards him and kept breathing heavily. Nick smiled nervously.

  
“You’re not going to tell me I exaggerated, are you?”

  
Nick had to wait a lot for an answer. When the other mammal finally found the force to talk, the only thing she could say was “ _shit_ ”.  
Nick chuckled and pushed his mouth over hers. The tigress didn’t try to respond, because she didn’t have the strength, and simply let him have his way with her mouth. The kiss wasn’t passionate, like the first one, but it had an intimacy like she had never felt before. She felt the taste of her own juices passing from his tongue to hers and accepted them with no regrets. They were sweet, and intense, and she slowly started to think Nick had done all that mess just to get the image of her swallowing the fluids of her own sex.

  
The tod pulled his mouth away to catch his breath.

  
“I’m going to pass out.”

  
Nick smirked and friendly slapped one of her breasts.

  
“Yeah, I know. I didn’t expect you to be so sensitive, either”.

  
“No” she replied, shivering for the feeling of her flesh bouncing “I mean I’m really going to pass out. Literally.”

  
Nick kept breathing for some seconds. Then watched, as her entire body started to relax across the mattress. She was going to fall asleep anytime now.

  
For the first time that evening, the fox felt his cock aching. He looked between his legs and saw his length all out of his sheath, pre-cum falling copiously by the tip and making all the way to his balls. The white substance had already formed a puddle over the sheets and turned sticky the part of fur on the tigress’ legs that hadn’t been reached by her own secretions. The smell wasn’t as strong as them, but Nick could still smell it and it wasn't helping to calm him down. His knot was swollen at the point it was almost as big as his fist.

  
“Jeez, stripes. You can’t let me hanging around like that”.

  
Yeah, he was right. She couldn’t. The fox had just given her what probably was the strongest orgasm of her life, to the point she didn’t even feel her groin or legs anymore and her entire body was limp. But she didn’t have the force to move her neck, let alone please him back some way.

  
“I’m sorry, Nick” she muttered “I just can’t…w-what the hell are you doing?”.

  
Nick lengthened himself over her, placing a paw to the left of her torso while the other started to run up and down his legs. The tigress’ breath started to get heavy gain as she observed the sweating and panting males jerking off his cock half a inch from her pussy.

  
“Nick, you…”

  
“Sorry, Fang” he interrupted, jerking harder “I know it wasn’t in the plan, but I just can’t hold it anymore.”

  
The feline’s eyes widened. She quickly tried to tell him she didn’t care if it wasn’t in the plan and that if he wanted to fuck her already overworked pussy he could do it without even thinking, but the words halted in her throat when the fox started to stroke his wet tip under her red labia. The orgasms she had before had made her flesh sensitive at the point that little touch was all he needed to send her brain into overdrive again. Not even able to clench, the tigress purred and lay helpless on the mattress, giving him all the power over her that he wanted.

  
“Oh fuck” she said, her eyes gazing the void without seeing anything at all “ _Fuck fuck fuck fuck…”_

  
Nick kept stroking her until a new wave of fluids made its way out of her, turning the already wet pussy into a quivering mess.  
“Nngh” he murmured, clenching his teeth. “God, you’re so fucking _h_ _ot_ …”

  
It was true. She was hot, so hot he could feel the warmth on his own belly that was inches away from her. His cock throbbed and let out a little spurt of semen: not much, just enough to make clear to him he couldn’t wait one more second. Nick growled, and with every pound of strength still in his body forced his cock in her wet, burning pussy until even his knot disappeared deep in the pink walls of her sex.

  
A spurt of cum as thick as his finger blasted out of his cock, filling her most sensitive areas inside of her with his hot semen. Both of them screamed uncontrollably for their release, Nick for the power of his first and Jessica for the intense of her…third? Fourth? Just how many times that devilish fox had made her cum?

  
And seriously, who the fuck cared about it?  
The spurting slowly faded, and Nick started to get his cock out of her. The tigress caught her breath and smiled dreamly at him. It had been great, and it was just a shame that it had just ended up so fast...

  
Or that was what she had thought, because three seconds after Nick started to groan again and pushed in her as deep as he could, spurting more copiously and as messily as the first time. His basin slapped aganst hers, sending sweat and liquids to fly in the air. Jessica’s eyes rolled in the back of her head, literally, and she screamed again as another storm turned her brain into a melted pulp.

  
The third time Nick pushed in her, the spurts of cum wasn’t reduced just to one. And not even two or three. It was an endless stream of white thickness. She was bigger than him, so much bigger, but after some seconds her uterus was filled at the point her flesh was stretching. His juices started to flow out of her, along with the ones that her own sex was producing. Nick’s little yelps started to alternate to her screams as he dove his cock in and out of her, still cumming relentlessly, more and more, faster and faster. He needed to go deeper, harder, he needed to hear her moans and yells in his ears and to feel her paws subconsciously grabbing his sides like it was the only thing that mattered in the world. He needed to breed that tigress. Each second a bunch of cum splattered out of her, immediately followed by another. The smell of their sex connected was hard at the point Nick’s mind was going blank, the wet sounds they produced penetrating in their ears and pushing away every thought they could have.

  
“Yeah” Nick moaned, sinking his head between her boobs, “take it all…take it…”  
But the tigress couldn’t understand what he was saying. She couldn’t understand anything anymore. Her world was just turned upside down, a huge mess of physical sensations and altered perception. She didn’t see anything, her nose couldn’t smell, not even the penetrating scent of seed in the air. She was breathing, maybe, but she wasn’t sure about it and if she was then it was just her body acting on its own. All she could feel at the moment was the endless rush of white warmth spilling and filling her womb like no tiger had ever done.

  
(And maybe the fact that Nick’s cock wasn’t barbed like those of the other felines were was part of the reason she felt like that was the best fuck she had ever had in her life).

  
For minutes Nick kept saying things that didn’t make much sense (you can’t expect someone to talk about philosophical argument in that kind of moment) and his balls kept trembling and contracting as they emptied their contempt deep in her. An eternity passed without them noticing it, and then his spurts finally started to get eager. They didn’t stop, cause orgasms in male canines are complex stuff and oh shit it’s still coming out, what the heck is wrong with his prostate, but the time between one and the other got longer and the power gradually reduced.

  
Finally done, Nick collapsed over the larger body of the tigress. He even laughed a little, not even knowing why exactly, and shivered as his cock spurted a little bit again.

  
“Sorry, stripes. I think - _oh, fuck-_ I think this is gonna k-keep going for a while. Did you know that canine dicks can be hard for an entire hour?”

  
The tigress didn’t answer. Nick raised his head and looked at her muzzle.

  
“Stripes?”

  
Fangmeyer was out like a light. Her eyes were still slightly open, exactly as her mouth, but there was no sign of consciousness aside of that. A big smile crossed her face, while a bit of saliva drooled from the sides of her lips. Her legs were still thumping a little against the mattress.

  
Nick cringed. He still wasn’t completely spent. His tongue was aching, his brain too, and he felt like he had just sparred with Chief Bogo for half an hour…and it wasn’t so far from the truth, actually. But his damn cock was still not tired and still throwing white spurts out of him, saying that it wasn’t enough, that he needed more, repeating continuously something that sounded like “Hey, who cares if she’s unconscious? Just fuck her anyway!”

  
Nick groaned. He wasn't going to do it for two reasons: first, he didn’t want to wake her up. She needed to sleep, and he wasn’t going to ruin everything. Second, seriously: how exciting can sex be if it is with an unconscious female?

  
Much more than he had thought, probably, because his cock reacted more violently than before and blasted something that made Nick clench his jaws, spasmodically pushing his brain down, thinking if maybe his prostate didn’t have secret compartments. Knowing his anatomy too well to believe it was going to end anytime soon, and not remotely strong enough to pull his dick out of that blissful pussy, the fox closed his eyes and tried to relax as he felt his own sex throbbing happily in the feline.

* * *

  
**Zootopia, 08:47 a.m. The day after.**

  
That morning, Jessica Fangmeyer woke up without getting angry or annoyed for the first time in her life. The very first sensation she felt awakening was pure satisfaction, followed by the relaxing feeling of being at peace with the world.

  
And an aching pussy between her legs. But hey, everything has its up and down. It wasn’t even that bad, cause it improved her feeling of being utterly well fucked.

  
The tigress looked down on her chest and saw a very naked Nick Wilde sleeping between her breasts. The tod’s position was something between cute and hilarious: his arms were actually placed around her torso like he wanted to protect her from something (that made her go all aww, actually) while his muzzle was placed exactly between her tits, his tongue sticking out and giving her tiny licks once in a while. She took a moment to giggle at that sight.

  
When she started to feel bored, the tigress decided he had slept enough. She moved her paw (an act surprisingly hard for a feline of her age) and slowly started to poke Nick’s nose. She stopped when the fox tried to bite her fingers.

  
“So, the sleeping beauty is finally awake.” he said, yawning.

  
“I woke up before you.”

  
“Yes, but who’s got the dick here?”

  
Fangmeyer snorted.

  
“Jerk”

  
Nick chuckled and pinched her nipples hard, action that got him a slap on the head. He did it again.

  
“I think it’s better if we give a look at the damage under there” he said, smirking. The feline huffed and spread her legs a little. The fox grabbed the part of red flesh that was still in her and slowly started to put it out. His dick was already in his sheath for a half, but the other one buried deep in her.

  
“I really thought you were smaller” she said, biting tongue not to moan while his cock slowly stroked her walls “Like, seriously smaller.”

  
“I don’t think it’s much bigger than you’ve thought, actually. I’m pretty average for a fox.”

  
“You fucked a mammal four times your size unconscious.” she reminded, not without an abundant dose of shame. Nick shrugged.

  
“It’s not about the size of the dick. It’s about how much you want to see her satisfied.”

  
Nick’s cock finally popped out of her. A huge amount of juices started to flow out of her, forcing the tigress mouth open and making her already aching legs shiver. The fox panted a little.

  
“Aw, look” he said, teasing her clit with a finger, “cream pie”.

  
“Stop it, Wilde. I don’t think I’m horny enough to go again”.

  
“I actually had a plan to change that, turning my dick over your face and starting a 69 session that history would remember for centuries, but I guess we’ll do it later”.

  
The tigress huffed.

  
“I can’t believe you really want to do it again…”

  
“I guess you don’t know a thing about foxes, then. But my lady’s will come first.”

  
“I’m not your lady”.

  
“Jeez, you always have to ruin the fun. You want something to eat?"

  
“No, thanks. I feel full.”

  
“Heh…”

  
“Make a joke about me being ‘full’ and I swear this is the last time you see my pussy.”

  
“And who cares about that?” he simply asked, gently rubbing a paw over her stomach “I want to see _you_.”

  
Fangmeyer’s cheeks blushed so hard she was sure he could see it through the fur. It was unbelievable. There was no way on earth he could have her acting like a schoolgirl with a cheesy line like that.

  
“You’re cruel, you know that?”

  
“What? I’m just saying…”

  
“Shut up and kiss me.”

  
Nick shut up and kissed her. Again, the tigress let him do the entire job while simply enjoying the feeling.

  
“Are all foxes that skilled under the sheets?” She asked, when the kiss broke. Nick nodded and gave a lick on her neck.

"You can say that. People think that rabbits are great, but their males are just a bunch of pussies. The mating last something like…one minute. Tell it to a vixen and you’ll see what a laugh you get out of her”.

  
“Hmm. I smell male pride here.”

  
“Not at all. I’m giving you facts. And if you want to talk about ‘male pride’, I can tell you I haven’t even been that great”.

  
“Again with that bullshit? I’m starting to think you’re fishing for compliments”.

  
“I’m serious, Stripes. There are tons of foxes out there better than me”.

  
“Hm. Should I look for other tods, then?” she asked, with fluttered eyes. She was waiting for something like that since last evening.

  
Nick eyes widened.

  
“No. I was lying to appear humble. Thinking about it, I’m the best you could find in Zootopia and beyond.”

  
Jessica laughed, finally happy to see him victim of his own game. The tigress gently pushed him down to kiss him again, but a ring from the door stopped her.

  
A horrible thought started to form in her mind, something she had tried to suppress but kept coming back to haunting here.

  
“Oh shit!” she screamed in panic, “ _my parents are visiting today!”_

  
“What?!”

  
“Hey Jess!” said a feminine voice out of the apartment, “It’s mom and dad! We told you we were coming today, didn’t we? Open the door!”

  
“Fuck” she whispered “oh fuck! I can’t even move! I’m bloody dead!”

  
“You’re dead?! Should we talk about me?!”

  
“I don’t fucking know! Think of something!"

  
“Why should I be the one thinking about something!?”

  
“You’re the fox! Get us out of this mess!”

  
“This is so fucking specist…”

  
“You okay Jess?” said her mother, her voice sounding a bit worried, “We kinda heard someone talking there…you’ve got company?”

  
Desperate, the tigress grabbed Nick by the fur on his cheeks and pulled him back until his nose hit hers.

  
“Nick, find a way to get us out of this alive and I’ll let you fuck me until we both die from dehydration!”

  
“Now, that’s a weird fetish…”

  
“Nick!”

  
“Ok, ok! I’m going!”

  
The fox stood up, his legs trembling a little under his weight, and then got out of the room. Fangmeyer sighed harshly and relaxed her head against the pavement.

  
_“If that fox does it, I swear, I’ll marry him.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so. I'm back. You didn't think I was dead, did you?
> 
> I don't have really much to say about this story. I just felt the need to write something funnier to read respect what I've already written on this site. I also decided to take a pause from my other works, even considering the amount of bad rewiews those works have (rightly) taken. 
> 
> This is the first time I write smut, and I can say I'm not really happy about the results. I'll try to improve in next chapters. As usual, feel free to give me hints and criticism about it. I accept requests, too, so if someone has an idea they can tell me about it. 
> 
> One last thing and then I shut up: this work is completely deprived of angst and drama. I know it's strange to hear by the guy that's writing the type of fanfictions I write, but the amount of dark fanfiction in this fandom is growing quickly and I'm starting to get tired of it. You can't believe me if you want, but I'm a sucker for fluffy fics.
> 
> Chapter editor by SaberGatomon. If the fic is good, he takes half the merit.


End file.
